Millennium Pantry
by CrazyCakeCandle
Summary: Pantries are mystical and annoying things, one such mystical annoying thing being more mystical and annoying than most. It tugs Kay into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh and BAM! She's helping the gang fetch the Pharaoh from his less than interesting afterlife because he, conveniently, is the only one with enough power to save everything from ultimate evil! Shocker, right? (OC Story)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a bright cheery morning. The sun shone from deep blue skies, and fluffy white clouds drifted lazily across the great expanse. A warm springtime breeze blew through the tree tops, rustling new leaves and bringing the fresh scent of newly mowed lawns, rain, and soil. Birds chirped in their nests, greeting the new day with their merry songs. All seemed blissful.

Despite this, Kay was feeling irritable. She wanted to have toast for breakfast, only to find out that the toaster was malfunctioning. She had a sneaking suspicion that her brother, Jay, had used it for one of his dubious experiments. Not that it mattered whether or not the toaster was working. They didn't have any bread to begin with, so toast was completely and utterly out of the question.

She glared at the half empty box of unnaturally healthy cereal that lurked in the forgotten reaches of the pantry. She did not want to be a serial killer, there for cereal was also off the menu. Although she was often told she was ridiculous, Kay had developed an irrational phobia of being considered a murderer as a child, and had abstained from ever eating cereal.

With an exasperated sigh, the girl reached out and grabbed a box of crackers before padding out of the kitchen and into the dining room. This proved more difficult than one would think, and quickly turned into an adventure through an obstacle course comprised of stacks of books, partially dissembled electronics, discombobulated furniture, dusty boxes containing mystery items that had been there since her family moved in, and shoes that the dog kept bringing back from the neighbors.

Eventually Kay made it through the myriad of junk and plopped down on the giant, overstuffed red couch, that was being supported by a telephone book in one corner, because her brother had needed the leg for one of his inventions.

A fluffy, white cat the size of a pillow appeared from beneath the pile of old quilts and real pillows stuffed up in one corner of the couch, and oozed on to her lap, ignoring her annoyed grumbles as it somehow managed to contort itself into a question mark, and promptly fell back to sleep.

Kay heaved a sigh and glanced around for the remote to the television, only to realize that their T.V was missing. The purple haired girl huffed in frustration, and stared at the ceiling beseechingly, as if it held some sort of divine power. She blinked once, then shoved the cat off her, paying its disgruntled meow no mind as she placed her box of crackers on the coffee table that was a glaring shade of orange, and that clashed with the couch horribly. She paced across the room, nimbly avoiding a teetering pile of comic books, and jogged up a crooked staircase.

Kay lived with her father and brother. Her father had no sense of decoration, and was about as useful when it came to fixing things as a two year old. Kay's twin brother, Jay, was the same, though he adamantly disagreed. The result was ninety percent of the clutter that filled their house, being either dysfunctional things in need of repair, or things that was functioning perfectly fine until Jay had decided they needed improvement.

Kay and her father had mostly adapted to Jay's insane contraptions, though they tended to bleep and twitch randomly, but sometimes Kay had a hard time dealing with her brother's thoughtlessness. It was because of this that she shoved open his door and marched into his room.

Only to trip over the remains of what was once their television set.

The petite, purple haired girl tumbled to the floor with a series of violent cuss words. "Jay, why on Earth did you break- annihilate the T.V?" She demanded from the floor, nursing her shin which was throbbing painfully. "Wait, let me guess, you wanted it to receive channels from other life forms?"

"Do not be so foolish," a voice replied arrogantly, Jay appearing the doorway that Kay had just barged through. Aware of the irony, Kay glared at her brother disdainfully.

Jay and Kay were identical twins, and before Kay had died her hair purple, they had often been mistaken for the other. They both had the same clear blue eyes, and dainty features. Their skin was pale, and stood in sharp contrast with their dark brown hair. Or at least, it did until Kay turned hers to a shocking mauve color.

"Well, why the hell is it in pieces then?" Kay snapped, jumping to her feet and scowling at her brother. Though the twins often seemed hostile towards each other, Kay and Jay actually got along very well. While Jay was the somewhat antisocial brain, Kay was the quirky, high-strung oddity. They were like night and day, but even though they were opposites (curious considering that they were twins), they seemed to fit like puzzle pieces.

"I got sick of hearing that stupid cartoon you watch," Jay retorted, picking his way through the debris that littered the floor if his room, and slumped into a rickety chair.

Kay glared at him angrily. "Jay! I let you dismember everything we own, why can't you just let me watch some damn Yu-Gi-Oh?" Jay shrugged and picked up a tangle of wires that looked like something an airplane would cough up if it could cough. After a few moments of terse silence, Kay realized she was being ignored, and left the room, making sure to shut the door with more force than necessary.

Instead of going back downstairs, the purple haired girl tramped down the narrow hallway to her own room.

Her room was just as chaotic and disorganized as the rest of the home. Comics and magazines spilled out of bookshelves, to a floor that was covered by a variety of rugs and clothing. A desk shoved into one corner was hidden by a wild strew of papers and other miscellaneous objects. The disarray continued on to the top of a dresser, and then towards a bed that was covered in a tangle of rainbow colored blankets.

The only slightly organized thing was the nightstand, which held a bright green lamp, a clock, and a pile of dark red cards.

Kay dove through the mess easily, and began to root around in one of the drawers. After a few moments of mumbling, she stood up again with an armful of cloths, a triumphant smile on her face. Then she headed out if the room again, the door slamming closed behind her.

Several minutes later Kay reappeared, fully dressed. She skipped across her room, and grabbed the pack of cards. Then she spun on one heel, preformed a curious leaping motion to avoid being swallowed by a pile of magazines, and pranced out of her room once more.

Downstairs Kay danced her way through the piles of odds and ends, and back into the living room. For a few moments she stared at the box of crackers on the coffee table as if they had appeared out of no where, before launching herself on to her hands and knees to pull a pair of high tops out from underneath the couch.

Having stuffed her feet into her shoes, Kay stood up again and studied her surroundings thoughtfully, trying to decide what she should do next. After a few seconds of staring at the furniture that did not match, the purple haired girl grabbed the box of crackers and headed to the kitchen.

Unaware of anything particularly magical about to occur, Kay opened the pantry door, and reached up to put the crackers on to a shelf. In a perfectly normal, completely explainable way, Kay lost her balance. Perhaps it was just how she was standing on her tip toes, perhaps it was the way she was leaning forward, or maybe it was some sort of divine coincidence. Whatever it was that caused her to fall, it sent her tumbling straight into a swirling inter-dimensional portal to somewhere.

 **A/N: Hi, so this is moved from a different account. Anyway, I can't promise regular updates. It's just this old thing I started righting for fun. And because technically the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom is what got me into fanfiction :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Joey Wheeler had seen some pretty insane stuff. Particularly since his pal Yugi had solved the Millennium Puzzle.

First there were the creepy, dusty old knick-knacks which were haunted by crazy ghosts from, like, eons ago—well, the Pharaoh had been a pretty cool dude, but that Bakura guy had been totally off his rocker. Pretty much everyone had felt really bad for poor Ryuu, who got stuck with that guy. Well, actually, most of the people who got mixed up with all that old Egyptian stuff ended up kinda whacky. Pegasus and that Marik guy were all kinds of batty, even if they kind of turned out alright in the end. At least they weren't stealing people souls, 'cause that was messed up. Marik's sister and that other weirdo had been decent, but they were still kind of freaky with their whole fate/destiny/end of the world mojo.

There had also been the whole fiasco with some old guys living in a computer trying to kill the Kaiba jerk. Or whatever. It didn't make much of a difference, 'cause Joey and his buds showed those old stooges the what-for. No pencil pusher was going to mess with the best duelist in the world. Then there was that messed up motorcycle gang. Something about Atlantis or seals and orcas or something. It was weird. Joey pretty much did his best to not really think about that load of hokum too much.

Honestly, all of them had a lot of other stuff to think about at the time anyway. With Yugi's ghostly roommate collecting all the super duper strong, awesome, ultra rare God Cards, he started figuring out who he was, and then things went even more topsy-turvy, if that was even possible. They'd had to defeat Bakura and some giant blue dork in a memory world inside of the puzzle. Well, Yugi and the Pharaoh pulled through, but then it was a matter of saying good bye. That hadn't been easy for anyone to watch.

And, well, that aside, it really was all super freaking unbelievable when Joey thought about. They were just a bunch of kids playing a card game after all. How it ended up looking like they had somehow saved the world was pretty absurd. It kind of gave him the heebie-jeebies, thinking that.

Since then things had been pretty quiet. Well, mostly. There were still plenty of duelling tournaments going on, of course, just without the whole Destiny stuff, Shadow Realms, or anything else crazy like that. It was… nice. Yeah. Just going to school, hanging out with his friends, and seeing his sister more often. It went unsaid amongst the gang that something was missing, but they all knew it was for the best that Yami—Atem, had moved on. That didn't mean they would ever forget though.

All that aside though, like any relatively normal person, Joey Wheeler was indeed, extremely shocked to find a girl in his cupboard.

All he wanted was a quick bite to eat before his friends showed up. There was a special exhibit for Duel Monsters, which Pegasus had sent them all invitations to attend, so they were supposed to meet up beforehand. In fact, Joey had about ten minutes until the gang arrived at his door, and he had been hoping he would at least get a chance to have some toast, some cereal, or something, before spending the majority of his Saturday wandering around a duellist convention.

Instead he got a stranger tumbling out at him, an equally surprised expression on their face.

Startled, and off balance, Joey was sent reeling backwards by the abrupt collision, and, in all honesty, was very lucky that he did not crack his head open on the counter behind him. Some (a certain money-bags in particular) might say he did not have the brain cells to spare, some would know he didn't have the money to spare for the hospital bills, and fewer would be genuinely upset if he had died. It was a moot point anyway because if there was one thing saving the world from magical Egyptian monsters had given him, it was a quick reaction speed. It was because of this that the very startled boy managed to catch both himself, and the stranger at the very last second in an extremely forced tango position.

It might have even been somewhat romantic, in a cliché sort of way, had they both not been screaming like little girls.

Fortunately, the cacophony of shrill, over-the-top panic was brought to an immediate halt when the mystery girl suddenly lifted her hand, and slapped him across the face before slapping herself as well. It managed to be shocking enough, either the sudden stinging sensation in his cheek, or the sight of some strange girl giving herself a solid smack, that Joey fell silent. At the same time, he let go of the girl, and gracelessly stumbled backwards, his arms crossed dramatically in front of himself.

"Wha! Who are you supposed ta be? What'r you doin' in my pantry?" Joey's immediate thought was that somewhere along the line he had managed to get himself a stalker, or that maybe she was a burglar. Not that there was much for her to steal from him. Had to be a stalker then.

The girl for her part, was still trying to regain her balance. "Who am I? Who are you? Why are you in my house?"

"Your house? This isn't your house! It's my house!"

"No it's—,"The girl spread her arms out grandly, but then cut herself off as she took in her surroundings, which were, in fact, unfamiliar to her. "This isn't my house! Where on Earth am I?"

"I told you, this is my house!"

"Well how did I end up in your house?"

"That's what I wanted to know!"

"But I don't know! What, you think I just randomly pop up in some random stranger's house for laughs?"

"How should I know! You're the stranger who just fell out of my closet!" By this point Joey had lost his defensive stance as he continued to argue with the unknown girl as if they were squabbling toddlers.

The girl had also gotten completely distracted from the main issue, and somehow got even further derailed from the current topic. "Well you know what they say about skeletons and—."

"That saying doesn't have anything to do with this—wait, what was that saying?"

"Haven't a clue!"The girl admitted, voice unreasonably high to match the equally unreasonable shouting of Joey Wheeler.

"Well you brought it up!"

"So? You mentioned closets first!"

"Well, I wouldn't have if you hadn't fallen out of mine!"

"Well I wouldn't have fallen out of it if—," At this point the unexpected, and unwanted guest once again stopped herself short. Her eyes darted about warily before landing on Joey's face. For a moment she looked exceedingly confused, which was not altogether unwarranted given her current circumstances, before looking utterly defeated, and dropping to the ground very dramatically. "Honestly. What is even going on right now?

Although Joey could have continued his outraged tirade in response to this, he was not a complete fool. Instead he also dropped to the floor, scratching his head furiously as he tried to collect himself. "I dunno what happened or why ya ended up in my cupboard. Might help if you told me what you last remember."

"Not much. I was putting my crackers back on the shelf, at home, and I think I tripped? Next thing I know, I'm here, and staring at your weirdly familiar face. Hey, you don't happen to play Duel Monsters do you?"

This, as it turns out, was enough to convince Joey to completely abandon his previous reservations, and even, interestingly enough, forget that she might be a crazy fan. "I sure do! I bet you've totally heard of me! The name's Joey Wheeler, and I'm the Duellist Kingdom runner-up, took fourth place in the Battle City Tournament, and placed in the Top Eight during the Grand Championships! Hehe, me and my Flame Swordsman are going to sweep the whole duelling world, just you watch!"

The girl nodded along politely, until he had finished his self introduction. Then, she clapped her hands together, with a grin. "Right! Nice to meet you Joey! My name is Kay Bishop, and I come from another dimension. Which might be a little bit weird sounding, but I know for a fact that it's not the first time you've heard of other dimensions, or something very similar to it. I mean, you did spend some time in the Shadow Realm, and all. Or maybe that hadn't happened yet?"

Understandably, this really did freak Joey out quite a lot. Certainly, he had encountered a number of very strange things in the past, and some random person telling him they came from another world was not amongst the strangest of things. In fact, in some ways it wasn't really the first time. It was still very disturbing to have a person who he had never met mention certain events that, as far as he knew, they had no business knowing about.

The teenaged boy closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply, before exhaling very slowly. "Alright," he said after a very long moment of silence, "the rest of the gang should be here in no time at all. How about you explain what's going on to all of us then?"

"Seriously? I get to meet them all? Really! This is so cool! Do you think Yugi would be weirded out a lot if I asked for his autograph? Wait. Do you think the Pharaoh—uh, Yami would give me his autograph too? Wait, do you even know about him yet? Oh damn, I'm going to have to be so careful about spoilers! Wait. What if this is Season Zero?"

Joey grimaced at the onslaught of hyper-speed mumbles, and quickly interrupted. "Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. I don't even know what you're saying right now, and, it's super creepy that you know about the Pharaoh."

"So you do know who he is! Wait! When is this?"

"When? I don't—Either way, we all know about who Yami—ugh, Atem was. But. Um. Was? I don't know how much you know, or why, but he's… gone now.

This made Kay grow mysteriously still, and her brows creased together. "So, wait. You're telling me I'm came here after everything has already ended? That… doesn't make sense. I don't think that's how this is supposed to work. It'd make more sense if it were somewhere in the timeline…" the last part was said mostly to herself, though Joey still heard it.

Before he could ask, however, the doorbell rang.


End file.
